Daydream Believer
by inluvwthfox
Summary: Doggett gets sucked into the life of an 'X-File'.


xXx  
  
The Oasis Bar  
  
1:30 am  
  
Josh and Carol were standing outside of the bar waiting for the rain to let up before they walked to their cars. Carol was adjusting her top, hoping it didn't make her look too fat. Josh watched her for a moment and then decided to speak.  
  
"Carol, I need to talk to you about something." He sounded serious.  
  
"What is it, Josh?" Carol smiled shyly.  
  
"It's about this crush you have on me. I like you a lot, Carol. Your really sweet and fun to hang out with," Carol smiled, liking the words she was hearing. "But, I don't like you the way you like me. Your just not my type."  
  
Carol was stunned. "What do you mean, I'm not your type? We like all the same things and we get along great."  
  
"Yeah but, I just don't feel that way about you." Josh said casually.  
  
"Why?" Carol demanded a reason.  
  
"Carol, you're fat. You're not pretty. You know the kind of girls I like and your nothing like any of them."  
  
"You...you asshole." Carol started to cry.  
  
"Carol, if you hadn't had this outrageous dream about the two of us you would have known I didn't care about you." He yelled at her as he stepped out into the rain and walked across the street to his car.  
  
Carol stood there in the rain watching him leave. She was filled with anger, pain, and self loathing.  
  
xXx Carol Stevens' Apartment  
  
2:15 am  
  
Carol walked past her mirror and saw her reflection. She stared at herself. "What was I thinking? Here I am a 250 lb. tub of lard in heels and I'm trying to get the guy off the cover of GQ to like me." She thought.  
  
Carol was not an ugly woman. She had a classic beauty, it was just hidden under excess fat. She had fought her weight all her life and it brought her much pain.  
  
Carol climbed into bed and stared at the numbers on the alarm clock as she cried. She wondered if it would ever be different for her; if she would ever find someone who would love her. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
xXx  
  
"It's about this crush you have on me. I like you a lot, Carol. Your really sweet and fun to hang out with," Carol smiled, liking the words she was hearing. "But, I don't like you the way you like me. Your just not my type."  
  
Carol was stunned. "What do you mean, I'm not your type? We like all the same things and we get along great."  
  
"Yeah but, I just don't feel that way about you." Josh said casually.  
  
"Why?" Carol demanded a reason.  
  
"Carol, your fat. Your not pretty. You know the kind of girls I like and your nothing like any of them."  
  
"You...you asshole." Carol started to cry.  
  
"Carol, if you hadn't had this outrageous dream about the two of us you would have known I didn't care about you." He yelled at her as he stepped out into the street.  
  
"Josh! Look out!" Carol was to late.  
  
Josh was hit by a car. She ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was dead.  
  
xXx Carol Stevens' Apartment  
  
7:15 am  
  
Carol jerked herself out of the terrible dream. No matter how mad she was at him she would never want that to happen. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat down at the table and turned on the television.  
  
The newscaster was saying, "The man was pronounced dead after being hit by a car in front of The Oasis Bar at 2:30 this morning. Eyewitnesses said that 34 year old Josh Logan was alone outside of the club yelling when he stepped out in front of a vehicle............"  
  
Carol turned off the television. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dream couldn't have come true. It wasn't possible. She ran to the phone and called Josh's house. There was no answer. She had killed him.  
  
xXx  
  
Police Station  
  
10:01 am  
  
Carol had sat in the police station for over an hour. She had told her story to at least five officers and she was waiting for more to come talk to her.  
  
One of the officers came in and handed Carol a cup of coffee. "Miss Stevens, we'd like for you to talk to some agents from the bureau. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Carol just nodded her head.  
  
Doggett and Scully entered the room and introduced themselves. Scully sat down across from Carol and started the tape recorder while Doggett stood over the table and started to ask questions.  
  
"Miss Stevens according to your report, you left the bar around 1:30, you and Mr. Logan got into an argument and he left. Now, how is it that he drove away in his car at 1:30 and then was seen coming out of the bar at 2:30 when he stepped in front of a car?"  
  
"I've been trying to tell the officers, I killed him in my dream. I went home after the argument and dreamt that he had stepped in front of that car. When I woke up I heard on the news that he had died." She fought the tears. "You do believe me, don't you?" She looked at Scully.  
  
"Miss Stevens, have you ever had dreams like this before?" Scully asked.  
  
"No, this was the first time I've ever had a dream actually happen......." She broke down.  
  
Doggett handed her a Kleenex to wipe the tears. She smiled at him through her tears. "Thank you." she said.  
  
"What was your argument about?" Doggett asked.  
  
"I liked Josh a lot. He didn't feel the same. He said I was fat and ugly." She sniffled.  
  
Scully felt bad for the woman. Rejection was terrible enough to have to deal with, without having the one who rejected you turning up dead.  
  
"Agent Doggett, could I speak to you for a moment?" Scully asked as she went to the door.  
  
They stepped outside and Scully whispered, "I really don't see any reason to hold her. She is obviously upset by the argument and death. I think she's just trying to blame herself for the things that happened."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell her she's free to go." Doggett said, feeling the same way.  
  
Doggett stepped back into the room and approached Carol. He pulled out her chair and said, "Miss Stevens, you've been through a lot. I think you should go home and get some rest. We'll look into your case and get back to you." Doggett smiled at her.  
  
She looked at his smile and was mesmerized. He was so handsome and a cop to boot. She stood up, tripped over the chair leg and fell into Doggett's arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she blushed.  
  
"No, are you alright?" he asked as he helped her to balance.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." she exited the room.  
  
xXx  
  
She went through the rest of the day in a daze. She was mourning the death of her friend, but she couldn't get the handsome FBI Agent off her mind. She felt bad for not mourning Josh's death more. She needed to forget about the agent and try to figure out the dream she had.  
  
xXx Carol Stevens' Apartment  
  
1:15 am  
  
Carol laid in bed, afraid to go to sleep. "What if I dream something and it happens?" she thought. She didn't understand why this was happening to her.  
  
She decided to think about Agent Doggett to keep her mind off the situation she was in. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol wondered who could be at the door so late. She opened the door and was shocked to see Agent Doggett standing before her.  
  
"Hello," was all she could say.  
  
"Hello Carol. These are for you." he handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Come on in." she put the flowers in a vase.  
  
Doggett walked up behind her, put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. She turned around in his arms and he took over her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweet flavor.  
  
Carol caressed his chest and wished that he didn't have his shirt on. He pulled off his jacket then started to unbutton his shirt. Carol finished unbuttoning while he took off her night shirt. They made their way to the bedroom without breaking their embrace.  
  
Doggett eased her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her...............  
  
xXx Carol Stevens' Apartment 7:25 am  
  
Carol moaned, caught up in the pleasure of the dream she was having. She blinked as she woke to the morning sun. She stretched and turned in the bed to come face to face with the agent she had met the day before. She jumped out of bed as he woke.  
  
Doggett didn't understand what was going on. He had gone to bed in his own house and now here he was in this woman's bed with no clothes on. He pulled the sheet around him and climbed out of the bed, never taking his eyes off Carol.  
  
Doggett yelled, "What the hell?"  
  
"Oh no, not again." Carol said, upset by what she had done.  
  
"Could you explain to me what is going on here?" Doggett demanded.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Carol said, then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
xXx  
  
Doggett found his clothes and put them on, still confused as to how he had got there and why he was in this woman's bed.  
  
He knocked on the bathroom door, "Umm, excuse me? I need to know what is going on." Doggett said, waiting for an answer.  
  
Carol slowly opened the door and came out into the bedroom. Her head hung like she was being scolded. She was to ashamed to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Would you, would you like some coffee?" she asked as she tried to escape the room.  
  
"I just want to know what happened last night." Doggett said.  
  
"I dreamt about you." was all she said.  
  
"That doesn't explain how I ended up in your bed."  
  
Tears began to fall down her face, "I'm sorry. You must hate me. I never thought that my dreaming of you would cause this to happen."  
  
"I....I don't hate you. I just don't know you and I don't understand this situation." Doggett said, as he pulled her into his arms and allowed her to cry.  
  
"I've never had anyone who cared about me. Josh was the closest I ever came to a real friend, but I mistook his friendship for love. When he said I was fat and ugly it shattered me. I had lost everything. Then, that night, I dreamt he was hit by a car and died. I made him die. Now, I've caused you the embarrassment of being in my bed. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll leave you alone." she pulled away from him and went to the front door.  
  
She opened the door so he could leave. "Don't worry, you'll never see me again."  
  
Doggett wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. He didn't think of this woman as ugly. She was just hurting and he didn't know what to do for her pain. He looked at her one last time, then left.  
  
Carol shut the door behind him and slid to the floor, crying.  
  
xXx X-Files Office  
  
8:23 am  
  
"Well, the early bird is late for once. Where have you been?" Scully said with a smile.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Doggett replied.  
  
"Aren't those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Scully asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are. Scully, did you and Mulder ever study anything about people's dreams coming true?" he asked, still puzzled by his morning.  
  
"Are you talking about that woman who claimed she killed her friend in a dream?"  
  
"Yeah," he became embarrassed. "I just woke up at her place and I didn't go to sleep there. I asked her how I got there and all she said was that she had dreamt about me."  
  
"Well, ummm, there have been studies on people who claim to travel outside of their bodies when they sleep, but I've never heard of anyone causing another person to do something."  
  
"I'd like to figure this out for her. She's scared, she doesn't understand what's going on and she feels like her world is crumbling."  
  
"I didn't know you had such a sweet side, Doggett." Scully grinned.  
  
"I just feel bad for her, that's all." he was getting annoyed.  
  
Scully got serious and said, "I'll look around and see what kind of information I can dig up, alright?"  
  
"Thank you, Scully." he said, as he left.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol spent most of her day in her bed. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what she should do. If she stayed in her home and had no contact with anyone she couldn't get hurt.  
  
The doorbell rang and she wondered if she should even bother to open it. It rang again and she decided to pull herself out of her bed and see who would want to speak to her.  
  
"Hi." Doggett said, standing in the hallway.  
  
"I........I thought I......" she stammered.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what's going on. You interested in dinner?" Doggett said, being very charming.  
  
"Dinner? With me?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to take you to one of the best place's around when your wearing that," he pointed at her wrinkled pajamas. "But I'm sure it wouldn't take you long to change, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Ummm, come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." she smiled and ran into the bedroom.  
  
Doggett sat down on her couch and looked through the family album that was sitting on the coffee table. Inside were playbills with her name in the cast and pictures of her in many different stage productions. The album chronicled ten years of stage history, then the pages were blank except for the year. Five years without any pictures. He wondered why she had quit acting.  
  
"I think I'm ready." she said hesitantly.  
  
Doggett looked up and saw her wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was done up and she put on some make-up. She was an elegant beauty who's shape was forgotten by her shinning face.  
  
"You look great." Doggett said as he walked over and led her out the door.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol was in awe by the restaurant that Doggett had chosen. She looked at the menu and realized that the prices were not even listed on it. She knew that meant that it was expensive. There was a man playing piano in the corner and wine bottles were being popped at almost every table.  
  
"I've never been to a place like this before." Carol said nervously.  
  
Doggett said, "Oh, well all you have to do is act like your better than everyone else and you'll blend in just fine." She began to giggle.  
  
"John Doggett!" a voice behind Doggett said.  
  
Doggett turned as a man and two beautiful women approached the table.  
  
"Hey Dog boy. How you been doing?" the man said.  
  
"Mark Phillips. It's good to see you." Doggett said, shaking his hand.  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this? I thought you were more of a cheeseburger and fries guy."  
  
"I do like to visit the other side of the fence every once and a while. Oh, this is my date Carol Stevens. Carol this is Mark Phillips. We were at the academy together."  
  
Mark reached over and shook her hand as he looked her up and down. "So, I'm taking my best girl, Geena, and her sister out for dinner then a little dancing. Maybe you can join us." He said, then leaned over and whispered, "Why don't you dump the fat lady and have some fun with us."  
  
Doggett glared up at Mark. "You know, I just remembered why it's been so long since we've seen each other."  
  
"Why's that?" Mark asked.  
  
"Because your a total ass. Now excuse us, were trying to have a nice dinner." Doggett said as he took Carol's hand in his.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol blushed at the way Doggett had defended her. She had never had anyone stand up for her like that. She was trying to understand what he was doing, but couldn't find a reason.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Carol asked softly.  
  
"Doing what? Taking a lovely lady out for dinner?"  
  
"Why? You've acted totally different from when you were at my apartment. Why are you being so nice?" Carol pushed.  
  
"I thought I'd like to get to know you better. After all, we've already been to bed." Doggett attempted to be funny.  
  
Carol pulled her hand out from under his and shifted her napkin on her lap nervously. "Don't fall for him just because he's being nice." she told herself.  
  
"Hey, do you like to dance?" Doggett said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I guess so. I...uh.....don't know how to slow dance. No one's ever asked me too." Carol blushed at the confession.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time you learned then." Doggett smiled.  
  
xXx  
  
Agent Doggett took Carol to a nice dance club after dinner. He found them a table and pulled her chair out for her. She was overwhelmed at the fine treatment she was getting.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Doggett whispered as he pushed in the chair.  
  
"Yes please. An Amaretto Sour would be nice." She smiled back and watched him walk away.  
  
Carol sat there adjusting her dress and checking her hair. Suddenly, someone plopped in the chair next to hers.  
  
"Hey Carol. What's going on?" the beautiful young woman said.  
  
Carol sighed inwardly. It was Leslie, an old friend of hers from acting school. This girl was everything that Carol wasn't. She was smart, sexy, witty, and liked to talk. She also liked men, a lot of men. So Carol was not at all happy to see her.  
  
"Hi Leslie. How are you?" Carol faked a smile.  
  
"Oh, just peachy. I didn't expect to see you out so soon after Josh's death and who's the cutie your with? I know... that's your cousin from Chicago isn't it? He's about a hunk and a half. You don't mind if I ask him to dance, do you?" Leslie rambled.  
  
"Well, actually he's not............." Carol was cut off when Doggett sat her drink down and Leslie jumped up to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Leslie Sebert. I'm an old friend of Carol's." She extended her hand to Doggett.  
  
Doggett shook her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Leslie, my name is John."  
  
"Oh, John. You have very soulful eyes. Did you know that?" She pushed her chest against his.  
  
"No I didn't. How interesting." Doggett lied and stepped back.  
  
"So John, would you be interested in dancing. I'm sure Carol won't mind if I steal you away from her for a tiny little bit. Will you Carol?" Leslie smiled and glanced at Carol.  
  
Carol just looked down at her drink and shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'll be fine."  
  
"Leslie, thank you for asking but Carol and I are on a date and if I'm going to dance with anyone it will be Carol." Doggett said politely.  
  
"Well......" Leslie said and left.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. You could have danced with her. I'm sure she knows how." Carol said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's danced with many a man. If you know what I mean." Doggett laughed. "Besides, I'd rather dance with you."  
  
Carol blushed and looked at her glass again.  
  
"Come on. Your going to learn to dance." Doggett took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.  
  
xXx  
  
As she tried to stay in step with him he asked her, "Why did you quit acting?"  
  
"How did you know I was an actress?" she looked up from her feet into his eyes.  
  
"I was looking through your scrapbook. It looked like you were really good at it. Why did you quit?"  
  
"I didn't quit. I love to act. It's about the only time I'm really happy." she thought of all the good times she had while acting.  
  
"What happened then?" he asked gently.  
  
"They didn't want me anymore. They weren't looking for an overweight supporting actress. They tried to be nice about it and say that they couldn't afford to keep me but I knew the real reason."  
  
"I don't think your weight should matter whether you keep a part or not. I think it should be about your talent."  
  
Soon the lights came up and "last call" was shouted. Doggett and Carol remained on the dance floor in each other's arms.  
  
"I think it's time to go." Carol said, as she pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked around, embarrassed.  
  
xXx  
  
Doggett stood at Carol's apartment door as she looked for her keys. When she pulled them out of her purse he took them and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you. Want to come in for coffee?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Sure." Doggett smiled.  
  
Carol made some coffee and Doggett sat at her kitchen table watching her.  
  
"So, tell me about your partner? She's really pretty." Carol said as she handed him a cup.  
  
"Scully, yes. She's very pretty." Doggett smiled and took a drink.  
  
"You ever think about her as more then a partner?" Carol asked.  
  
Doggett quickly answered, "No. She's involved with her previous partner."  
  
"Really, is that why they're not partners anymore?" she asked.  
  
"No, he came up missing here a while back. I was put on as her partner to help her find him."  
  
"Oh, it must be terrible for her to have to deal with him not being there." she took a drink of her coffee.  
  
Doggett nodded and finished his cup before standing up. "Carol, I've had a great time tonight but I really have to go."  
  
Carol nodded her head and smiled, "I understand. I need to get some sleep also. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"  
  
"Definitely. Can I call you?"  
  
"Definitely." Carol smiled.  
  
Doggett walked up to her and gave her a hug then kissed her gently on the lips. Carol closed her eyes and relished in the moment of his skin touching hers.  
  
"Goodnight." Doggett said as he left.  
  
"Goodnight." Carol watched him leave.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into her warm bed. She worried for a brief second that she might dream again and then let the thought disappear as she thought of the way John had kissed her in the kitchen.  
  
She was happy again. She thought she would never feel this way again. After all she lost, all she missed, she once again could see a light. A promise of something good to come. She drifted off to sleep with that light bright in her mind.  
  
xXx X-Files Office 10:46 am  
  
Scully listened to the strange sounds of whistling coming from the basement office. She peeked around the door to see who was so damn happy.  
  
Doggett was strolling around the room, sorting through files and whistling. She almost laughed at the sight of him.  
  
She stood in the door frame and said, "Uh-hum......" He stopped his whistling and blushed as she smiled at him.  
  
"So....looks like you had a good time last night. Were you with her?" Scully smiled, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
Doggett blushed and said, "Now is that really any of your business?"  
  
Scully shock it off and said, "I looked into her little dream problem. It seems that there is an ancient legend that a person who holds all there personal strife inside will release that energy in there sleep. Some of these people have been known to be able to do what your friend claims she's done. She dreams about a person and what she dreams comes true."  
  
Doggett looked concerned, "So, how do we stop it from happening?"  
  
Scully went to her desk and shuffled through some papers, "That's the thing. You can't stop it. The legends say, that once the people were found who were doing this, they were put to death. They were considered to be witches. Evil incarnate. Most were burned at the stake. I couldn't find anything to help her out. The only thing I know to say is maybe she needs to quit bottling up her emotions."  
  
Doggett frowned. "Well, thanks for your help, Scully. I appreciate it."  
  
Scully smiled thoughtfully as Doggett left the office.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol couldn't quit smiling. She actually felt good about herself again. She felt as if the dark cloud that surrounded her life was finally gone and it was all because of John Doggett.  
  
She sat on her couch, looking through her acting scrapbook and thought about what Doggett had said the night before. He was right, your appearance shouldn't have anything to do with how good of an actor you are, but it did.  
  
She wondered if she was rejected or if she just quit trying, fearing the rejection she might receive. She smiled and said, "I'm going to try again."  
  
She got up and dressed and left her apartment, humming along the way.  
  
xXx  
  
The elevator opened as she approached it and Doggett was standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He smiled at her and said, "Hi."  
  
Carol gave him a big smile and said, "Hey, those for anyone in particular?"  
  
Doggett looked dumbly down at the flowers and then handed them to her. "They're for you. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were free for lunch or something?"  
  
Carol blushed and stepped onto the elevator. She stood next to him and said, "Sure. I was just headed out for lunch anyways."  
  
Doggett smiled and stared at her, noticing that, for some reason, she looked even more beautiful today.  
  
xXx  
  
Carol and John sat at a sidewalk cafe eating a light lunch and chatting.  
  
Carol smiled and said, "So, I thought about what you said last night and decided that I'm not going to give up. I have an audition this afternoon."  
  
Doggett's smile brightened. "That's great. You'll have to give me a call and let me know how it goes. I also have some news for you. My partner, Agent Scully, has looked into your case and she seems to think that the dreams you've been having are real. She said that there have been people through history who have been able to do what you are doing."  
  
Carol's smile faded. "Really? So I'm not crazy."  
  
Doggett smiled and took her hand. "No, your not."  
  
She squeezed his hand and whispered, "So, how did these people get past this?"  
  
Doggett let go of her hand and frowned. "I'm sorry Carol, they didn't. Scully said most of them were burned as witches."  
  
Carol nodded sadly, "It's alright John. I made it through last night without a dream. I just have to keep doing that."  
  
Doggett smiled at her again.  
  
Carol looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I'd better be going. My audition is in less then an hour."  
  
They both stood and Doggett pulled her into an embrace. He whispered, "Good luck, or break a leg, or whatever it is they say."  
  
Carol laughed and kissed him lightly. "I think I have all the luck I need. Thanks."  
  
Doggett sighed and watched her walk away.  
  
xXx  
  
Doggett looked up from the file he was studying and wondered why Carol hadn't called him yet. He had decided that he had given her enough time and dialed her number.  
  
On the third ring Doggett heard, "Hello?"  
  
"Carol, it's John. I thought you were going to call me after the audition?"  
  
"Oh John. I'm sorry. I forgot." She sounded depressed.  
  
"What is it Carol?" Doggett asked, knowing something was wrong.  
  
She held back tears. "I didn't get it. They didn't even let me talk. They just looked at me and said, 'Next'."  
  
Doggett felt the anger rise at how she had been treated. "Listen Carol. I'm going to come over after work and fix you a nice dinner, alright?"  
  
"That's really sweet John, but I think I'm just going to lie down and rest. It's been a interesting few days."  
  
xXx  
  
Carol was being pulled by two men in executioners hoods to a stake with wood piled under it. She could hear the people all around her chanting witch, demon, and other cruel words. Tears began to pour down her face.  
  
She looked out at the crowd of angry people as she was being tied to the stake. "I didn't want this. I didn't want these dreams." She yelled.  
  
One of the executioners grabbed a torch and looked at her. "Carol Stevens, you have been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft and as such shall be put to death. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
With those words, he lit the piled up wood under Carol's feet and stood back.  
  
Carol looked down at the flames as they started to spread, then everything went black.  
  
xXx  
  
Doggett decided to take Carol some more flowers and fix her dinner to cheer her up. He thought he would surprise her with a great dinner and a little dancing in her living room.  
  
As he pulled around the corner, towards her building he found a crowd of people and fire trucks littering the street. He climbed out, still holding the flowers he had purchased, and stepped up next to the line.  
  
He flashed his badge at one of the firemen and asked, "What's the situation?"  
  
The fireman took off his helmet and said, "Fire started in a third floor apartment, we don't know yet the cause. We got everyone out except for the occupant of the home where it began." He turned and walked away.  
  
As Doggett stared up at Carol's third floor window, he let the flowers fall from his hand and a tear fall from his eye.  
  
xXx THE END xXx 


End file.
